No longer a Phantom
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: "Kuroko..." His doctor said sadly, showing him his legs x-ray before and after. He pointed at the broken legs. "Do you see this?" Kuroko nodded slowly. "Your bones is completely paralyzed from the glasses from the window that you crashed into. It's...Quite miraculous that you survive from it, but seeing this...You may never play basketball again or walk again."


I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"Kuroko!" Kagami said, happily. "All thanks to you for helping me to achieve my goals!"

Kuroko give a small smile. "Don't thanks me, thanks to your teammates too." Before Kagami reply back, Kuroko look at the time. "Crap! I'm need to get going, bye Kagami-kun!"

Kagami give a small wave. "See you tomorrow!" He yelled out. But Kuroko is already gone. Kagami's eyes twitched. "He seriously need to stop doing that." He muttered with a sweat dropped.

"Kurokocchi won't." Kise deadpanned.

"Who ask you?" Kagami said, gritted his teeth.

Kuroko sat down on the bus to home, Kuroko look at the window in boredom, yearning to drink his usual vanilla milkshake when he get home.

A while later, Kuroko realized that he missed his stop. He stood up to walk to the bus driver. "Erm, sir, can you please turn back?" He asked politely.

The bus driver look startled and lose his control of driving. "What the he—!?"

Suddenly the honk barreled. The driver and Kuroko look at the window at the sound, and the driver immediately slammed the brake. Kuroko felt his heart stopped as his body was thrown at the window in such a strong force.

Kuroko couldn't move nor open his eyes, but he can hear all the screaming and crying.

"Hold on kid! The ambulance is coming!" Someone trying reassuring him.

"Jesus Christ! He's losing a lot of blood!" Someone panicked.

Blood? I'm bleeding?! I can't see! Oh god, oh god, oh god—!

"Why you don't shut the hell up! He can hear you you know! You're not helping him!" Someone snapped back.

"Sorry! I'm freaking out you know!"

"How about you shut up and look for ambulance, while I am helping this kid from dying from blood loss!"

"Okay!"

Kuroko's consciousness started to fade away.

No...I need to stay awake...For my friends...They're waiting for me...

The vision pictures of his friends and all he knew is fading away from him.

No...Please...

The darkness swallowed him whole.

One year later...

The sunshine brighten up on Kuroko's face, and his room.

"No...Let's me sleep in..." Kuroko muttered sleepily. Unfortunately for Kuroko he spoke too soon, the alarm clock blared. "Ugh...Dammit." Kuroko mumbled sleepily and slowly regaining his vision. He sighed. "Another day and another boring day." He muttered under his breath. Kuroko use his hands to move his legs and then grabbed his wheelchair to sit down. Kuroko look at the calendar and get his black marker to cross out the day of 17. "Now...It's been 365 days since the bus incident..." Kuroko look down at his legs, remembering something unpleasant.

Flashback:

"Kuroko..." His doctor said sadly, showing him his legs x-ray before and after. He pointed at the broken legs. "Do you see this?" Kuroko nodded slowly. "Your bones is completely paralyzed from the glasses from the window that you crashed into. It's...Quite miraculous that you survive from it, but seeing this...You may never play basketball again or walk again."

End of the flashback.

That day of the unexpected accident, Kuroko never walk again or play basketball again. He lost his ability to walk. He was forced to resign from his basketball club. That was...The worst day of Kuroko's life. It's worst than when his mother's walk out from the house and never been seen again. His father left him too shortly after his mother left. They both left when he was fourteen, so he lived by his own.

He once dreamed that one day that he will play with his teammates and who will acknowledge him. He already made Kagami-kun's dream come true when he made him the best basketball player in Japan and beaten the Generation of Miracles.

He wanted to play basketball again, but it's never come. Because he never got to walk again.

Sorry for OOC Kuroko and others...Should I make another chapter? Please review!


End file.
